The liquid crystal display element is used in various kinds of measuring apparatus, a panel for an automobile, a word processor, an electronic organizer, a printer, a computer, a TV, a clock, an advertising display board and the like including a watch and an electronic calculator. The representative examples of the liquid crystal display method include a TN (twisted nematic) type, an STN (super twisted nematic) type, and a vertical alignment type using a TFT (thin film transistor), or a horizontal alignment type such as an IPS (in-plane switching) type or a FFS (fringe field switching) type. The liquid crystal composition used in these liquid crystal display elements is required to be stable with respect to external stimulations such as moisture, air, heat, and light, and to exhibit a liquid crystal phase in a wide temperature range around room temperature as possible, and to have a low viscosity and a low driving voltage. Furthermore, the liquid crystal composition is constituted with several kinds of compounds to several dozens of kinds of compounds in order to have dielectric anisotropy (Δε) and/or refractive index anisotropy (Δn) values optimal for each display element.
In the vertical alignment (VA) type display, a liquid crystal composition having negative Δε is used, and in horizontal alignment type displays such as the TN type, the STN type, or the IPS (in-plane switching) type, a liquid crystal composition having positive Δε is used. A driving method in which a liquid crystal composition having positive Δε is vertically aligned when no voltage is applied, and a horizontal electric field is applied for display has also been reported, and the need for having the liquid crystal composition with positive Δε is further increased. Meanwhile, in all the driving methods, a low voltage driving, a high speed response, and a wide operating temperature range are required. That is to say, it is required for Δε to have a positive and high absolute value, for viscosity (η) to be low, and for a nematic phase-isotropic liquid phase transition temperature (Tni) to be high. In addition, it is necessary to adjust Δn of the liquid crystal composition to an appropriate range in accordance with a cell gap by setting Δn×d which is a product of Δn and the cell gap (d). Additionally, in a case in which the liquid crystal display element is applied to a TV or the like, the liquid crystal composition is required to have low rotational viscosity (γ1) since a high speed response property is considered to be important.
As a constitution of the liquid crystal composition for high speed response, for example, liquid crystal compositions using in combination the compounds represented by Formula (A-1) or Formula (A-2) which are liquid crystal compounds having positive Δε and the liquid crystal compounds (B) of which Δε is neutral are disclosed. Characteristics of these liquid crystal compositions are that the liquid crystal compounds having positive Δε have a —CF2O— structure and the liquid crystal compounds having neutral Δε have an alkenyl group, and these are widely known in the field of the liquid crystal composition (Patent Literatures 1 to 4).

Furthermore, as described in Patent Literature 5, for example, for the purpose of preventing a decrease in specific resistance caused by heating in atmosphere or maintaining large voltage holding ratio near upper limit temperature of a nematic phase after long-term operation of a liquid crystal display element, an anti-oxidizing agent is generally mixed in a liquid crystal composition.